fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate The Movie
GoAnimate The Movie is the upcoming American live-action/animated comedy musical film, produced by Chernin Entertainment and distributed by 20th Century Fox, directed by Chris Wedge and screenplay by Chris Viscardi and Will McRobb and Jon Vitti, screen story by Jane Goldman, Jay Surridge, Alex Ross Perry and Mike Reiss. Loosley based on the same name of the video by Alvin Hung and Byron Sharpe. It will be released on September 5, 2021 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Storyline Plot TBA Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Musical * Sci-Fi Cast and Crew Director: * Chris Wedge Writing Credits: * Chris Viscardi ... (screenplay by) & * Will McRobb ... (screenplay by) & * Jon Vitti ... (screenplay by) * Jane Goldman ... (screen story by) * Jay Surridge ... (screen story by) * Alex Ross Perry ... (screen story by) & * Mike Reiss ... (screen story by) * Alvin Hung ... (based on the GoAnimate videos by) & * Byron Sharpe ... (based on the GoAnimate videos by) * Ron Clements ... (story adaption by) * John Musker ... (story adaption by) * Burny Mattinson ... (story adaption by) * Steve Hulett ... (story adaption by) * Galen T. Chu ... (story adaption by) (as Galen Tan Chu) * Mike Thurmeier ... (story adaption by) (as Michael Thurmeier) * Stephen J. Anderson ... (story adaption by) (as Stephen Anderson) * Don Hall ... (story adaption by) & * Jeremy Spears ... (story adaption by) Producers: * Kori Adelson ... executive producer * Gillian Carr ... producer * Phil Lord ... executive producer * Peter Chernin ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * John Cohen ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Dwayne Johnson ... executive producer * Christopher Miller ... executive producer * Craig Sost ... animation producer * Derek Drymon ... executive producer * Claire Jennings ... co-producer * Cecil Kramer ... line producer * Obie Scott Wade ... executive producer * Jenno Toppings ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Karen Ann Ryan ... co-producer * Alvin Hung ... associate producer * John H. Starke ... associate producer Composer: * Christophe Beck ... (music by) Cinematographer: * Anthony B. Richmond ... (director of photography) Editors: * Maryann Brandon ... (film editors) * Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland ... (film editors) Casting Directors: * Sarah Finn ... (as Sarah Halley Finn) * Tara Feldstein ... (casting director: Altanta) * Chase Paris ... (casting director: Altanta) Production Designer: * Russell Barnes Art Directors: * Ravi Bansal ... art director: MPC * Jeremy Woolsey * Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. ... (United States) * Erik Osusky ... supervising art director * Loic Zimmerman ... (MPC) Set Decorator: * Karen Frick Costume Designer: * Mary Claire Hannan Production Managers: * John H. Starke ... production manager * Alex D. da Silva ... animation production manager * Hannah Godwin ... production supervisor * Jason Fricchione ... animation production supervisor * Jennifer Lane ... post-production supervisor * Todd London ... post-production executive * Angus More Gordon ... unit production manager * Bertie Spiegelberg ... production supervisor * Steve Barnett ... post-production manager (uncredited) Details Country * USA * Canada Lanuages * English Released Date * August 26, 2021 (USA) (El Capitan Theater) * September 5, 2021 (USA) * September 6, 2021 (UK) * September 6, 2021 (Canada) * September 8, 2021 (France) * September 9, 2021 (Germany) * September 11, 2021 (Norway) * September 12, 2021 (Swedish) * September 12, 2021 (Russia) * September 13, 2021 (China) * September 16, 2021 (Japan) * September 19, 2021 (India) * September 20, 2021 (Brazil) * September 27, 2021 (Mexico) * September 28, 2021 (Peru) * October 1, 2021 (Austarlia) Company Credits Production Companies * 20th Century Fox * Chernin Entertainment * TSG Entertainment Distributor * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2021) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Radio * 2.39:1